The Kinky Number
by garganta
Summary: Piper Chapman has a girlfriend for the first time. A more conservative person before when it came to sex, and content with the 'standard' position, her new girlfriend opened her eyes wide and showed her a whole new world. So, she starts to take matters in her own hands, researching about sex positions for female same-sex couples. Piper/Alex, M for the obvious, requested story


Piper Chapman was at a really good place right now. PoPi was really going well, Polly and she had a constant income and her personal life- especially her personal life- was great too.

Just a little under two months ago she met her new girlfriend. _Girl_ friend. Her mother didn't approve of course, acted as if this was just a phase.

 _Yeah, right, I am 25 years old and finally allow myself to explore my true sexuality with this gorgeous goddess of a woman, but it is a phase._

She always knew that she was into women as well as men. Men were always something nice to look at, especially if they were fit with strong arms, a six pack, a three-day beard but she also had a boyfriend in college who was a little chubby. He had a cute face but he wasn't as fit as most of her other boyfriends. She really, really liked to cuddle with him though and he was a very considerate lover.

Women though were something she never consciously acknowledged as potential sexual partners but she always knew she found them attractive in _that_ way. Since Alex was her girlfriend though she thought of the female body more and more as something irresistible. The smooth skin, all the different shapes and sizes of breasts and butts, toned and slim runner thighs like hers or more full thighs like Alex's…it was an amazing feeling since she really allowed herself to think and fantasize about a woman's body like this.

She usually wasn't someone who would give much thought about labels but it was somehow freeing to call herself what she was if she would be asked: bi-sexual.

Now she was sitting at her couch with her laptop on her lap, searching the internet for information about what kind of positions female same sex couples preferred and she was really intrigued about how most of them would also be used by heterosexual sex partners with the difference that fingers would replace the penis and sometimes a strapon-dildo would replace the penis.

The more she read in different forums about the sex positions the more intrigued she got and she was already setting up a mental list about things she wanted to try.

And she already found a position that really got her attention because it was mentioned again and again and again.

She picked up her phone from the table and wanted to send a whatsapp message to her girlfriend but stopped herself as a thought came to her. Usually, she was really conservative when it came to relationships. She was raised that way, taught to be that way, but when Alex came into the picture everything changed.

She looked around in her living room- _Jesus, I live alone, I need to stop being so paranoid about these things_ \- made herself a little more comfortable and pushed a hand under her yoga pants and panties, feeling her wet and hot sex. A shudder left her as she began to slowly and gently message her folds.

She took her phone with the other hand and typed a message.

 **Piper: open the video only when you are alone**

She then opened her phone camera and switched the mode to video before she started to record herself as she masturbated. It was a short video, only around 10 seconds long but she made sure to fill it with soft gasps and moans. At the end though she pulled her hand from her sex, her fingers obviously wet.

" _This doesn't work…"_ , she said softly in the video, followed by a low sucking sound as she loudly licked her fingers clean. You couldn't see it but it was obvious from the sound. _"I need my girlfriend."_

There the video ended.

She could feel how flushed her face was, her whole body felt hotter and her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. But she was grinning because she did something daring and exciting and it was entirely new to her. She opened whatsapp again and saw that she had a new message from Alex.

 **Alex: what video?**

 **Piper: I'll send it now.**

She grinned and her face was so red it felt as if it was burning up but she did send it. The two check marks also turned blue just a few moments later, indicating that Alex opened it. She left the chat open, waiting for a reaction from her girlfriend as she held her breath.

A few moments late she saw that Alex was typing.

 **Alex: I just creamed my panties you minx. I'm coming.**

 **Alex: Literally in both ways.**

The blonde giggled before she dashed into her bedroom, took off all of her clothing and changed into her black and red lingerie underwear and the matching babydoll she bought two weeks into their relationship.

She waited for about fifteen minutes until her doorbell rang. She pushed the button on her inter phone to answer. "Hello?"

The husky voice that immediately made a puddle built up between her legs answered. "It's me Pipes. Open the door before I have to fight my way in."

The blonde laughed and pushed the button to unlock it and waited for her girlfriend to reach her front door. When she heard a knock she looked through the peephole to make sure that there was no one in the hallway before she opened it with her most seductive look.

She leaned against the doorframe with one arm, her hips cocked to a side with her legs slightly spread, giving Alex the perfect view for both of her fit and tones thighs, visible thanks to the skimpy babydoll she was wearing.

She relished in the soft moan that escaped the brunette.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not. If you'd be dead then who's supposed to help me out?"

At that Alex dashed in, closing the door behind her before she smashed her lips against Pipers, wasting no time to push her tongue into the blonde's mouth, making her moan. She broke the kiss soon after it started.

"I can taste pussy in your mouth."

Piper didn't know what was going on in her head but she sure as hell wouldn't have done these things with anyone else. She took Alex's hand and pushed it under her underwear, making her touch her folds and even pushed one of Alex's fingers inside her, her blue eyes never leaving Alex's green ones. She gasped as she pulled Alex's hand out from down there, holding it between their faces.

"I think you know why, Al."

The blonde took the finger that she pushed inside her in her mouth, again slurping loudly. Alex gasped at the sensation and sight.

"Not that I'm complaining but…you are a little…hell, you are way more kinky than usual tonight."

Piper blushed slightly and she mentally cursed herself that she blushed at such a statement but not at sucking her own juices off of Alex's finger. "I…did a little research about sex positions for female same sex couples…"

Her eyes squinted at the smirk that immediately graced the brunette's features. "And?" Alex stepped a little closer, her hands under the hem of Piper's babydoll, her fingertips grazing the blonde's skin just above her lingerie panties.

"There is one…I wanna try." Her breathing labored at her girlfriend's light touches.

"Which one?"

"Sixty-nine…"

"I like that one." Alex smirked before grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her towards her bedroom.

Neither of them wasted any time as they took their clothes off, throwing them carelessly onto the floor before Alex laid down on her girlfriend's bed and pulling the blonde down with her. Their naked skin touching always made Piper gasp. It was an exquisite feeling, nothing like with any of the other lovers she had before. Maybe it was because Alex was a woman. Maybe it was because Alex was just Alex. Whatever it was, it made her blood boil in the best way possible.

Their kisses were heated, their hands were roaming up and down on each other's bodies and the room was quickly filled with the musky smells of their sexes.

"Turn around."

"What?" Piper was confused for a moment.

"You wanted to try to sixty-nine, didn't you?"

"Oh! Yes. Right." The blonde turned around, both her thighs now on either side of Alex as the brunette groped her butt cheeks.

"Now this is a sight I can get used to." She chuckled before lightly slapping one of the blonde's hind cheeks.

The blonde giggled and swayed her butt a little to and fro before she yelped as Alex suddenly pulled her down towards her face and dove right into her nether lips making the blonde moan loudly at the sudden assault. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the sensation of Alex's mouth sucking on her sex and clit and her tongue parting her folds as she rested her head on one of the brunette's thighs.

The blonde whined when the contact to her girlfriend's mouth was interrupted.

"Y'know", Alex gasped a little bit, out of breath, "sixty-nine means that both participants are eating each other out."

"Oops." Piper smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend before she turned around and kissed around her girlfriend's sex. Alex wiggled her hips a little bit, trying to make the blonde touch her where she really needed it. Piper then relented and sucked at the brunette's clit, her arms sneaked around the smooth thighs of the brunette so that she could more comfortably use them at Alex's sex.

She licked and sucked for all she was worth but never before did she find it this hard and challenging, not even when she used her mouth on Alex- on a _woman_ \- for the very first time. To concentrate on pleasuring Alex and not just to let go and enjoy Alex's mouth on her was a real feat, especially to continue while she came hard on the brunette's mouth. Her lips wrapped around Alex's clit once more, she moaned loudly; her muscles contracting all over body, her nails biting into the brunette's inner thighs, the vibrations of her moaning- all of it pushed Alex over the edge soon after her.

Piper collapsed on Alex, her head resting again on a thigh as she lazily looked back at her girlfriend. "That was amazing…"

Alex chuckled lightly at her. "I know, right? But I can't believe you never sixty-nined with a guy before."

The blonde just shrugged. "I never was into sex this much before, you know? I mean…I liked sex and I liked having it and it was nice but I never really understood what the big deal about it was. I never really saw me as a…sexual person, you know? Until I met you at least."

She turned around and Alex opened her arms as an invitation which she immediately took, nestling herself into the brunette's side, relishing in the skin to skin contact and the arms around her.

She wondered what they should try the next time before sleep took her in.

* * *

 **Bet you people thought that I forgot about your requests, lmao. This one was requested by…** _ **patalano**_ **! Her you have it my friend, Piper and Alex doing the kinky number. How many of you giggled at least after you found out what 69 meant in the sex world? Ah yes, puberty.**

 **And I updated this today because tbh, I was bored. As for requests, I'll say in an AN when I will take requests again. Having like 4 stories going simultaneously and doing requests on the side is a heck ton of work.**

 **Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
